


Roommate?

by 95O8O9



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and more fluff because we need more fluff, other members will appear a little bit, someone pls watering hwangwink tag, this is my first time pls don't kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15059147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/95O8O9/pseuds/95O8O9
Summary: Jihoon can feel his heart beating so fast when his leader, Jisung hyung announcing that his roommate is Minhyun as Hwang Minhyun, his crush since they debut together in Wanna One.





	Roommate?

Jihoon can feel his heart beating so fast when his leader, Jisung hyung announcing that his roommate is Minhyun as Hwang Minhyun, his crush since they debut together in Wanna One.

 

Actually Jihoon wants to be closer with Minhyun since Produce 101, but he’s too shy to approach the older.  

 

“Jihoon? Jihoon-ah?” Jihoon wake up from his daydream when he hear Minhyun’s voice and he feels the older hands tapping his shoulders.

 

“Huh?” Minhyun chuckles when he see Jihoon’s confused face.

 

“Let’s go to our room? The others already gone” Jihoon looks at his surroundings and realize that no one there beside Minhyun who still patiently waiting for him.

 

“Ah .. okay. Emm.... let’s go” Minhyun tried to hold the urge to hug the smaller one and just smile. He pick his luggage and Jihoon followed behind him.

 

-

 

Jihoon doesn’t realize that he fall asleep after watching some random television shows when he feel someone stroking his hair. His opened his eyes slowly and saw Minhyun’s face just a few inches from his face.

 

_Am i in heaven? Because i just see an angel_

Jihoon nor Minhyun doesn’t say anything and just keeping the eye contact. Jihoon can feel that he’s drowned in that dark brown eyes. Minhyun’s hands on his hair doesn’t make it better. He can feels warms spread in chest every second passed.

 

“Do you want to buy something? We need something to eat. There’s supermarket nearby” Minhyun’s low voice give him a goosebumps but he nodded anyway. Minhyun smiled at him and asked him to change his clothes.

 

He can imagine if Woojin and Jinyoung hear about this, they’re gonna tease him and say that he’s whipped. But they it’s not wrong. He’s whipped for his hyung. His Minhyun hyung. 

 

-

 

“Hyung, can we buy this?” Jihoon asked with a puppy eyes.

 

“You already bought so many candy, Jihoon. Pick another one. Why don’t you buy some healthy foods?” Jihoon just pouting and hug the candy tighter.

 

Minhyun smile got wider when he see the younger keep complaining about how he want that candy that much. Gosh, how can he resist the cuteness of the smaller one. He shaking his head and continue to buy another things that he needs. Jihoon just following with the candy still in his hands.

 

In the end, they ended up buy more candy than they should. Jihoon humming happily on the way the back to the hotel and keep eating his candy.

Minhyun can hear Seongwoo’s voice in his ears _“you’re so whipped Minhyun”._

He is indeed.

 

-

 

“Jihoon-ah, take a bath first. It’s late already. Don’t want you to get sick, aren’t we?” Jihoon just nodded and go to the bathroom while Minhyun cleaning the mess they made (or Jihoon’s mess because there’s a bundle of candy). After like 15 minutes, Jihoon out with bathrobe and Minhyun feels his face is flushed.

 

Jihoon who look at his hyung face got panicked.

“Ah, i’m ... forgot my clothes .. and .. so .. there’s bathrobe ... so, i’m use it. Is it okay?” Jihoon feel embarrassed with the situation and walk straight to his luggage where at. Minhyun just coughing and pick his clothes and go to the bathroom.

 

Jihoon hit his head for being forgetful and pick randomly his sleepwear. Before he get changed, he can hear his phone buzzed.

 

_From: Sparrow_

_How’s your night with your beloved hyung?_

_From: Jigglypuff_

_DISASTER. HOW CAN I STAY CALM TONIGHT?!_

_From: Sparrow_

_Chill bro. Just act normally._

_From: Jigglypuff_

_jUsT ACt nOrMaLLy my ass! I just see his face and my head start blank!_

_From: Sparrow_

_I’m praying for your sanity. Bye babe_ <3

_From: Jigglypuff_

_YOU’_ _RE NOT HELPING! END THIS FRIENDSHIP!_

_From: Sparrow_

_Love ya <3_

 

Jihoon got bored and forget to changed his clothes. Actually he’s comfortable with the bathrobe because it’s warm enough for him. He scrolled the fancafe and got an idea to post a picture of his selfie. He search for a perfect pose and taking selfie for many times until he hears clicked sound and see Minhyun out with his wet hair with sleepwear already.

 

Fate must hate him so badly. Jihoon just blinked his eyes rapidly and still with his selfie pose. Minhyun tried to hold his laugh but failed. Jihoon doesn’t know how many time he gonna embarrassing himself in front of his crush today. Jihoon scrambled from his bed and changed to his sleepwear. He hurriedly burying himself inside the thick blanket and beforethat, he don’t forget to say goodnight to his crush with small voice.

 

Maybe Jihoon already in a dreamland or he just imagining things, but he can hear Minhyun’s voice saying “cute” and “goodnight”

 

-

 

Jihoon wake up but greeted by the darkness. Well not that dark because there’s a small lamp beside his bed. He checks his phone and the time showing it’s 3AM.

 

_Dmn, why i’m waking at this time._

 

He look at his surrounding and something, or someone caught his attention. Minhyun’s sleeping face look so peaceful. Sometimes he refused to believe that the older one is real, because how can someone look so gorgeous without doing anything even with his bare face. Every inch of Minhyun scream perfection.

 

Jihoon get up from his bed and sit on the floor, beside Minhyun’s bed. He keep staring at the older and he hesitantly want to touch Minhyun’s face.

He touch the the his cheeks first, and Jihoon amazed by how soft Minhyun’s skins. He tracing from his forehead, his nose until he almost touch the elder lips. Before he can raised his hands and back to his bed, someone grab his wrist and make him lost the balance. He ended up on top of Minhyun and he can feels the older’s arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Hyung?” Jihoon asked with a small voice.

 

“Done examining my face?” Jihoon just want to buried himself and hope he can disappeared instanly because he-just-got-caught-staring-by-his-crush.

 

“I’m .. i’m .. sorry .. i don’t .. mean .. i’m” Jihoon start stuttering and Minhyun just chuckled hearing the younger one. Minhyun buried his face in Jihoon’s hair and pull Jihoon in a tight hug.

 

“Why you’re so cute, Jihoon-ah. How can i resist this cuteness” Jihoon hit Minhyun’s arms repeatedly. He doesn’t like it when someone call him with that name.

 

“I’m not CUTE” Jihoon emphsize the cute words and keep rambling about how manly he is. He doesn’t realize that he actually stay still in Minhyun’s arms for a long time already and Minhyun is staring at him.

 

Suddenly he feels something soft in his lips. Did Hwang Minhyun just give him a peck?! A PECK?!His eyes got bigger and widened by the sudden action. Minhyun just smiled and give him another peck, and again, and again until he realize that he need to respond to the kiss. He grab Minhyun’s neck and kissed him deeply but still it’s just innocent kiss. No urgency, no lust, but everything feels right.

 

“I like you” Minhyun whispered in Jihoon’s ears.

Jihoon can’t explain what he feels but he know that there’s butterflies in his stomach and something burst in his chest.

 

“I .. like .. you too .. for .. a long ... time .. already” Jihoon just buried his face in Minhyun chest because he’s too shy to see the older man’s face. He feels Minhyun start stroking his hair again and pull him into a tight hug. Between the stroking, Minhyun sometimes kissing his head and humming a random lullabies. Jihoon finally can sleep peacefully inside his lover’s arms.

 

“Goodnight sweetheart. I love you” Minhyun whispered before he join Jihoon into the dreamland.

 

-

 

Jihoon tried to move but he feel something prevent him to do that. He can hear that Minhyun’s phone keep ringing. He opened his eyes and see the sunlight from the sidelines of the windows. He can feel Minhyun’s breath in his neck and he blushed by their intimate position and about what happened last night (or at the dawn to be exact?)

 

Did both of them confessed their feelings at 3AM? Minhyun position now is hugging him from the back or more like spooning and Minhyun’s arms still stay around his waist from last night, and it’s look like Minhyun never let him go. Jihoon wondering how can they fit in this small bed but still feel comfortable? Well Minhyun’s arms is a good pillow to sleep.

 

He look at Minhyun’s phone that keep ringing and he tried to waking up the older one.

 

“Hyung .. Minhyun hyung” He tried to shake the older’s shoulder but got no response. Jihoon tried again by raising his voice and shake it harder only to get grabbed in his wrist and end up lying on top of Minhyun (again, blame Mihyun and his daily workout because the older is more strong than him). His face flushed by the sudden move and he tried to escape from Minhyun’s embraces.

 

“Kiss me first and i’m gonna wake up” said Minhyun with his eyes that still closed. Jihoon doesn’t know that his crush can be this sly. With heart thumping rapidly, he give Minhyun a short kiss and the older’s smile got wider.

 

“Already give you one. Now pick up your phone. Jisung hyung must be the one that calling you” Minhyun let Jihoon go and Jihoon can feel the warm feeling is gone. He miss it already. But the others must be waiting for them and he go to the bathroom to take a bath.

 

Fifteen minutes after that, Jihoon out from bathroom, perfectly with black pants and white shirt. Minhyun still in the same position and scrolling his phone.

 

“You look so cute” Damn, how many times Minhyun gonna make him blush because his sudden comments like this.

 

“Pardon?” Minhyun raised his phone and its showed the selfie that he updated in fancafe last night. So, Minhyun is staring at his pictures when he take a bath? Jihoon sit at the corner of the bed and tried to take Minhyun’s phone.

 

“Don’t tease me. And for God sake, i’m not cute” Jihoon tried to take the phone but got stunned when Minhyun kissed his forehead.

 

“I’m gonna take a bath and after that let’s have a breakfast. The other already protested because we’re late” Minhyun ruffling his hair and pick his towel.

 

“You need to stop teasing me or i’m not gonna survive” Jihoon mumbling and little did he know, Minhyun listen it.

 

-

 

“Freaking finally, our lovely couple is wake up” Seongwoo greeted the two while raising his glass of milk. Jihoon blushed when hear the “couple” words and Minhyun just look at him with no expression.

 

Minhyun told Jihoon to sit beside him and asked him what he wants to eat. Jihoon insist that he gonna pick it by himself but Minhyun is more stubborn, so he giving up and asked the older to get him anything as long he can eat.

 

Jihoon knows all of eyes now on them because Minhyun keep pampering him with foods, sometimes feeding him or poured him the milk if the glass already empty.

 

“I can do it by myself, hyung” Jihoon feels uncomfortable by the curious stares from his friends.

 

“Yeah, Jihoon has a hands to do it” Seongwoo look amused by the person in front of him who look like doesn’t listen to what he say.

 

“Can’t I pampering my boyfriend?” Jisung and Seongwoo choked by the orang juice that they still drink and coughing like a mess.

 

“BOYFRIEND?!” they shouting together and woojin just snickered while the maknae lines and sungwoon look amused by what they just heard. Daniel and Jaehwan just laughing seeing Jisung who cleaning because they spill some orang juice in the table.

 

“Since when?” Daniel asked between his laugh. Jihoon knows his face look like a red tomato for now.

 

“Since last night” Minhyun said calmly as he bite the bread. Jisung and Seongwoo keep complaining about how-can-it-happen.

 

Jihoon feels Minhyun’s fingers sneaking between his fingers and gripping it tightly. He take a glance to see his boyfriend mouthing _i-love-you_ and he only chuckles because of it.

 

Maybe being roommate with your crush is not that bad after all.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> so, i decided to write this because my friends give me an idea about hwangwink rooming together and because they just went out together to shopping #HWANGWINKRISE <3 
> 
> this is my first work and so sorry if there's grammatical errors ; v ;   
> i'm trying to be better writer (can i call myself a writer) mwahahahaha
> 
> hope you enjoy this drabble!   
> comments are very appreciated c;


End file.
